


Give Me Love - Larry Stylinson

by Deducing_machine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: America, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deducing_machine/pseuds/Deducing_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can true love really overcome all barriers? And if so, why the hell did he leave me for a year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Modest Delusions - Book 3 (Larry Stylinson AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35314) by Sherlocksweetheart aka Jessica Polanco. 



The wind tore through the trees outside, shaking the windows so hard they might shatter, attacking everything in it's way with such malice, it was like an axe murderer taking revenge for a dearest ones death. And, sat inside of my newly built kitchen, with a brandy to calm my nerves, it honestly felt as if the weather knew what was coming.

I clicked on the TV, and, surprise surprise, the news was on, and the pictures filled the screen again, showing the thing I loved the most, and the thing I hated the most, in the same place. Blurring together in the middle as they approached the same end. Me.

My phone rang endlessly on the table, sounding out the upbeat tones from the chorus of 'What Makes You Beautiful', just as it had done for the past lonely month, but my will power to not pick it up was the only thing I had left. My only separation between me and the harsh reality that I was about to be plummeted back into after a year in my own world. Tomorrow.

The think brown liquid splashed up the sides of the thin tumbler, visualising my panic, my nerves, my terror at what was to come. Yet, all of these emotions seemed too surreal for such a seemingly simple event. But nobody knew why. Only him. Only that. The two combined were enough to make my blood boil, if that wasn't enough on it's own.

The clock chimed, signalling the start of a new day, the start of the day, and I knew that I would have to fall prisoner to sleep before I left, but the light headed sensation helped leave all rational thoughts behind. I didn't need their pitying looks, the supporting comments, the "everything will be ok" speech I knew would come from everyone there today. I had survived this long year alone, it wasn't as if I couldn't handle seeing him again.

My phone rung again, but this time with the other ringtone. His ringtone. And this time, it quite literally took all of my willpower not to sprint over to the table and answer it staight away. Maybe he did still care if he was ringing me? Maybe it's not too late? Perhaps I still have a chance at recovery?

But just as my hopes began to rise, so did the whole of the last year, and with them, the pending reunion.... In just 10 hours. 10 hours until everything would either make or break....

And God knows.... I sure as hell was not ready....


	2. Two Sides To Every Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can true love really overcome all barriers? And if so, why the hell did he leave me for a year?

The rising sun beamed through the crack in the silk curtains, causing streaks of light to dance around on the quilt above us as the summer breeze swayed the curtains. The gentle humming of the wind was usually enough to calm even the most frayed of nerves, as it whistled past the balcony door quietly. But today, it just made me feel worse.

I glanced at the sleeping beauty next to me, blonde hair splayed across the feather pillow like a fan, just their long bare neck exposed above the quilt. It was honestly a gift from god, just how amazingly gorgeous she was, and most days I just would just sit and watch her, wondering how on earth I had managed to win the heart of such a treasure. Because I sure as hell didn't deserve her, and today would prove that, no matter how much I might try and prevent it.

My phone alarm began to beep, echoing loudly through the large room, signalling that yes, this was really it. It was almost alien to me, the sound of a wake up call, after having a whole year off. A whole year of freedom. No interviews, no deadlines, no shows. In a way, we had all needed it, but all for different reasons.

Zayn had used his time off wisely. Before we all parted company 12 months ago, he and Perrie finally got married, and then went off on a 2 month honeymoon to a top secret island. During it, Perrie fell pregnant, and she gave birth to a healthy little girl, Jennifer Rose Malik, around a month ago. I would be lying if I said I wasn't envious of him, especially after they came to visit and I held her. It reminded me of the first time I held baby Lux, which brought back so many happy memories, but unfortunately with the wrong person.

Liam spent his year more productively. To the fans disappointment, he and Sophia split up about a month in, but nobody ever found out why. However due to the fact he then got back with Danielle 2 weeks later, I think we all have a pretty good idea of what it could have been, not that I'm complaining, I've always preferred Dani. He's spent the year touring around the world with her in tow, trying out surfing at all the different beaches in the world, including spending a week here with us when I joined him on the beaches. We've kept in contact, but he seems to be living the dream, and I'm not exactly sure he wants it to end.

Niall has been pretty much doing a bit of everything really! He brought his derby season ticket again, for both home and away, so most Saturdays he spends watching is favourite team from his special seat, doing interviews, signing autographs, and causing a massive crowd outside the stadium every time, more than the players did sometimes! About 6 months ago, he had a knee operation, and took a month from the limelight to recover, and then he just spend the rest of his time doing, I guess, whatever comes to mind! Going to Ireland games, touring pubs, watching Big Brother with Marvin and Rochelle, just being a normal teenage boy! We haven't seen eachother at all, what with me being in LA for the whole year, but we've phoned and Skyped quite a bit, so all's good between us.

And finally, there's him. Him. The reason I am so nervous for today. I would be lying if I said I hadn't kept track of him, in fact, I've actually kept tabs on everything to do with him. Which is probably why I'm so apprehensive about today. Because for the last month, nobody has seen him. The rest of the year he spent clubbing and travelling and partying with celebrities, having the time of his life apparently. But then he just disappeared. And none of us had heard from him. I had vowed I wouldn't contact him. Said I didn't care. But I couldn't help but call him last night. And he didn't pick up, which broke me more than it should have.

And me? I had spent this year wading into a world which I didn't belong. Trying to change myself. Pleasing everyone but myself. And with that, hurting the only person I really care about.

Why?

Because I made the wrong decision that fateful day last year. I choose simplicity over what I wanted. The cowards way out. I choose her instead of him. It didn't matter what the fans, or the papers, or even what my family and friends said. It really was all me.

And instead of fixing things when I had the chance, I jumped in deeper. I did the worst thing I could've done to him.

And lay here now, hours from seeing him again, I knew that I had made the wrong choice. I knew I would never forgive myself. And I doubted he would ever forgive me, not that I deserve to be forgiven.

Abi stirred in her slumber, rolling over and slinging her arm over my torso, snuggling up into my side. But instead of leaning into her like I usually did, I quickly slipped out from under her grasp, running to the bathroom and dry retching into the toilet.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't let the parts of my messed up life finally get mixed up. I wasn't ready for this.

But I only had 3 hours till they came to pick us up. Both of us.

3 hours till I had to choose a side. And neither side ended completely happily.


	3. Don't Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the reunion, and Harry is hungover... But who is his saviour in the morning?

I was abruptly raised from my drunken slumber by a strong pair of hands firmly shaking my shoulders, the figure mumbling something, mostly incoherable to me, about needing to move my arse or we would be late. I was so intoxicated and out of it that I could barely open my eyes, and even when i managed to wrench them open enough to take in my surroundings, the figure still remained a blur in my vision. The voice was recognizable, very familiar actually, but my awful state rendered me incapable of matching a name to the deep voice, which I decided had to be a man's, which really did not narrow it down at all.

As I slowly pulled myself into a sort-of sitting position, my head pounded, and the overwhelming feeling of drunken nausea hit me like a car crash, causing me to collapse back onto the cushions with a light thud, and bile began to rise in my throat. The male figure kept rushing in and out of the room, placing things on the table, making small comments whenever he walked in, and I think he must have been on the phone to someone, as I'm sure the constant huffed repetition of 'yes, i know that' wasn't for me.

The male entered the room again, and reached for some of the items on the table, before pushing them in front of my face. I forced my eyes open, the strong rays from the ceiling light temporarily blinding me. I blinked furiously, my head began to pound even more with the light, but after a few moments, I managed to form some kind of blurred vision, enabling me to recognize the glass and tablets in front of my face, but my energy didn't last long enough to register who was holding them for me. 

I rolled over in despair, unable to cope with the sudden surge of action around me, before resting on a hard object, which I somehow knew was either a remote or my phone, hopefully the latter, otherwise I had no idea where it was. Just as I was going to reach for it, a blaring alarm and vibrating came from said object, confirming it's identity, and I struggled to find it, determined to shut out the deafening noise, even though I was pretty certain it was on for an important reason. As I pulled up my phone and unlocked the screen blindly from memory, I blinked several times as I attempted to read the alarm messages. And unfortunately for me, my vision wasn't bad enough that I couldn't unsee it, because suddenly everything came back to me like a rampaging bull at a red clock, and I automatically retched over the side of the sofa.

Alarm set - 1D reunion, 10am, wake up alarm 8am.

 

After 10 minutes of retching (in which time, the male figure had brought me a bucket to throw up in instead of on the floor), I finally had nothing else left inside me, and I felt worse than ever. I reached for the water and tablets on the table, knocking them back with practised ease and gluping the water in one long gulp, before finally looking up to see who my savior/annoyance was. I nearly cried in relief when I regonised the tall figure resting on the adjoining couch, and he returned my smirk with a matching one, before we both burst out laughing.

"God, Hazza, how the hell do we always end up like this? It's a good job we take it in turns to get hammered, otherwise we'd both be screwed!" Nick joked, causing me to laugh harder, before the pain in my head returned and I ended up groaning in agony.

"Hey, you can't blame me for this one. I don't think being sober for today is going to make things any better. In fact, I think it would just make things worse, because then I wouldn't be able to pretend it was all just a drunken dream. God my head kills" 

Nick chuckled, walking over to my couch and sitting beside me, wrapping a strong arm around my shoulders as I collapsed against him, the room still slightly spinning in my vision. My eyelids began to droop again, but Nick noticed, and shook me awake for the second time today, standing up and grabbing the pile of clothes from the table, throwing them casually at me.

"I've done the choosing an outfit part, now all you need to do is get ready. It's 8:20 now, you have until 9 to be ready, that's when the limo is picking you up." Nick said, pulling his phone from his pocket and tapping furiously at the screen, probably telling the boys I was awake.

I groaned, before looking at the clothes, humming in approval at his fashion sense. He had picked a chest-hugging white T-shirt, some black skinny jeans, CK underwear (my favourites, blue), and some white trainer socks. Still on the table lay my brown jacket, and my brown boots sat on the floor beside it, and I mentally made a note to thank Nick properly for looking after me when I was acting moody and childish like this. I grabbed the clothes and dragged my self over to the downstairs bathroom, putting the clothes on the side before stripping slowly and stepping into the shower, setting the temperature to the lowest setting in order to wake me up, and switching the power to the strong spray.

I flicked the switch and the cascade of water hit me immediately like a tonne of bricks, battering my back and the top of my head, which whilst doing nothing to calm my head ache, did shock me into waking up, the room spinning slightly again as I finally properly woke up. After a few minutes of battering my body with the spray, I switched the settings to a warm, gentle water flow, and began cleaning myself thoroughly, for the first time in weeks. Sure, I had washed everyday, but I had let my standards slip. My hair was never done, my face was unshaven, and I constantly wreaked of alcohol and sweat. 

As I massaged my shampoo covered fingers through my wet, unruly curls, I finally remembered the whole reason for this. The reunion. Seeing the boy's again. Facing the cameras and the fans and the fame again. And most of all, the biggest thing, facing him again, most likely with her in tow, hanging to him like a lost puppy, rubbing my face in it. Knowing that he was no longer mine. That was my biggest fear. Because despite seeing the lovely couple on TV (I forced myself to be nice about them), it was one thing seeing a picture, I was another thing seeing them in person. Because, as I knew, from experience, pictures can tell a thousand lies. But, in the confides of the studio later, there would be no cameras, no press, no reason to lie. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to cope if it was a copy of the pictures. It would mean he had lied. Gone. Used me. And it would mean that my only hope was savaged by reality.

I was pulled from my thoughts, however, by a loud knock at the door.

"Haz, you only have 20 minutes left mate." said Nick's voice from behind the door, and I groaned in reply, before finally finishing washing myself and stepping out, the cool air sending goosebumps all down my body.

I began my typical show day routine. Shave, teeth, dressed, hair, deodorant, body spray, make-up and then a breath mint. By the time I was happy with my appearance, I stepped out of the bathroom to reveal Nick stood there, my coat held out ready for me to slip on and my shoes untied and open, ready to slip my feet into. 

"What have I ever done to deserve you Nick?" I asked him genuinely. 

"It's just what friends do" Nick replied, and I smiled for the first time in days, enveloping him in a big hug before finishing adjusting my outfit and grabbing my phone from the side. A horn beeped outside, and I audibly sighed.

"This is it then I guess. The time is finally upon us" I said, glancing out of the window to see the awaiting limo parked in front of my house.

"Well, just remember, don't jump to conclusions, and don't cause tension without any need" Nick warned me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'll try not to. I'll see you later then mate" I said, giving him another hug and kissing his forehead.

"Yup, as long as all goes well. I'll wait for your call." Nick replied, smiling at me reassuringly.

"God, anyone would think we were together!" I joked, before the horn sounded again, and I took a deep breath, making my way towards the front door.

"As much as a good power couple we would make, I'm afraid I swing the other way!" Nick shouted after me, and I laughed loudly.

"Want me to change that?" I retorted with, knowing just how to make him blush.

"Get lost with you, you flirtatious ego-tistical bugger" He laughed back, and I blew him a joke kiss and smirked before finally making my way towards the awaiting limo. 

I opened the door, still in a happy mood from my jokes with Nick, expecting to be the only one there. 

But of course, I would never be that lucky. It was empty for all but one person. And it was the person I wanted to see most, but also the same person that I wanted to see least.

That just left one question:

Why was there only us two in here, and why is he alone...?


	4. Unexpectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' alarm sounds for the first time in what feels like forever, but what surprises lie in store for him, even before the big reunion?

She doesn't know.

She can't know.

She doesn't need to know.

Those thoughts were running around my mind constantly, refusing to let me relax as she slowly massaged the shampoo into my hair, silently, realizing how tense I had become. She had given up trying to calm me with words ages ago, and now, half an hour away from being picked up, she had finally managed to stop me from pacing the room and had forced me into the shower. With every scrap of her nails, it brought more pain emotionally. The feeling was normally sexual, and today was no exception, I was slowly getting turned on, but not for the reason she thought.

In my reality in my head, it wasn't her behind me. It was him. It was taking all my strength not to moan his name, give myself and the lie I had been living for the past year away. She didn't deserve it. She would think that I had been using her, keeping something, or more specifically someone hidden from her. And truthfully, she would be 100% correct. It was with this thoughts, and the consistent touches of her hands rubbing shower gel over my body that I finally realised why I was so nervous for today.

It wasn't just the fact that I would be seeing him again. It was the fact that I wouldn't be able to resist him. I wouldn't be able to explain it to her without telling her everything. But in that process, it would also...

Suddenly I realized just what I had done bringing her with me. And the boys were collectively going to kill me. Lies always come back to haunt you, and that's exactly what I feared. The biggest and first lie I had told her.

At that moment, as my body froze with panic, my phone began to ring loudly, twice, like a saviour to my thoughts. I quickly rinsed myself, glad that I had a rational and plausible reason to get away from her, kissing her cheek before sliding out of the shower, leaving her confused and probably worried. I grabbed a towel, hastily rubbing myself down, before running into the bedroom, grabbing my phone from the side.

I had 2 new texts, and one twitter notification. All from the same person. This couldn't be good... 

The tweet in question was shown fully on my lock screen, and my heart dropped immediately when I saw it, automatically knowing what it meant:

@grimmers: Moving on is impossible if your heart is broken, and the pieces are locked up.

Normally his tweets were upbeat, happy, about music and radio. But I knew where he was, and that made it worse. I had messaged him last night, telling him to make sure he was ok. His reply was a sarcastic "he'd be fine if it wasn't for you." But thankfully, he had gone anyway. I swapped to read the messages, praying that they had good news.

Nick: well, thanks for a warning. Passed out and drunk on the sofa, glass of whiskey in his hand.

Shit... He only ever drunk when he was really down... I continued on to the second message with caution and worry.

Nick: you tried to call him? Maybe you do care. I'll get him cleaned up. Ps, I've arranged your transport. Don't try to argue. It's necessary.

That made me panic. What transport? I thought I was travelling to the studio to meet them all? Just then, there was a knock at the door, and I wrapped my towel around my waist tightly before going to answer it.

I opened it, to my surprise, to reveal Liam and Dani.

"Hey guys, come on in" I said in shock, not really knowing why they were here.

Dani gave me a quick hug before pushing past me, shouting hi to Abi before collapsing on the bed, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV. Strange....

Liam stepped through the door and shut it behind me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, almost like he was trying to say something, before loosening his grip.

"Li, erm... Hi?" I said confused, not knowing really what to say.

"Hey Lou. Look as much as I would love to talk, we have to go, are you packed and ready to go?" He whispered hurriedly, as if it was some big secret.

"Well, yeah, I just need to get dressed and I'm ready, but Abi isn't ready yet, why?" I asked, even more confused and a little worried.

"Well there's been a change of plan. Just chuck some clothes on, Lou's in the car, we need to get going. Dani and Abi are coming later, but we need to be out of here in... 5 minutes max" He urged, using his "Daddy Directioner" voice to stress his point, and I nodded.

I rushed over to the bed quickly, as he followed behind, grabbing my suitcase from the floor after seeing that a set of clothes were on the bed for me. He gave Dani a quick as I pulled my clothes on quickly, trying to hurry in order to make the deadline, and as I was about to quickly enter the bathroom and brush my teeth, Liam grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the door, shutting it quietly behind us. He turned, letting go of my arm and smiling weakly at me, before pointing to the lift and walking, leaving me to catch up.

When we got in the lift, he visibly relaxed, and I dared to ask him.

"Liam, what exactly is going on?"

The tension suddenly came back and he took a deep breath, not daring to look at me. His eyes glared back at me from all sides of the mirrored lift, but then it stopped and he rushed out, obviously uncomfortable at the question. He waited for me in the lobby, and I noticed the limo waiting out front, quite probably for us. When I got to him, we headed for the door together, into the same waiting limo, and the driver had started moving before we even closed the door.

I crawled in and took a seat beside Lou, who was beaming widely at me, makeup bag and hair kit besides her. 

"Hey Louis! How have you been!?" she exclaimed loudly, nearly deafening me.

"Erm, yeah hey Lou. I've... I've been great thanks, and you?" I replied, as Liam finally took the seat opposite and Lou began playing with my hair.

"Yeah yeah, me and baby Lux are fine! How's your girlfriend?" She asked politely, but by the way she suddenly stopped moving after made me realize what she had thought.

Liam suddenly looked up from his phone, waiting for me to answer. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife at that moment, but no body wanted to break the silence until they had heard me answer.

"I...erm...she...Abi...yeah...girlfriend..." I stammered.

I knew what I wanted to say, but for some reason, right now I couldn't say it. I had never called her my girlfriend out loud, not to anyone. The nerves were already settling in, and Lou then nodded at Liam, which confused me, until Liam spoke.

"Lou.. the reason you are here and not at the hotel with Abi is the same reason why you couldn't answer that question. Lou, we all know the truth. The way you walked away last year, we all knew you were on the verge of turning back. But the problem is, you never told him that. He wouldn't believe us, especially when you two went public a week later. Mate, you broke him."

I listened with intent to what Liam was saying, and all of it was true. I got to the door on that day and I nearly let her go and ran back into his arms, but I was scared. I was on the verge of tears, but I knew Liam had more to say, so I wiped my eyes furiously and took a deep breath.

"After you left, he was a mess. First he started drinking, then smoking, then taking drugs. And none of us could stop him. The news were all over him, but management paid them to stay quiet, not for the band, but for Harry's sake. And as much as I know you don't like him, the only reason why he's still alive today is because of Nick. He caught Harry about to overdose in the toilet of a club, and saved him. He nursed him back to health, well as close as he could. You need to thank him."

The harsh reality of his actions was starting to sink in. He had seen the club photos of Harry, but his bloodshot eyes, his appearance at times, Louis thought it was just alcohol. This was all his fault, all his doing. The tears had started without me trying, rolling rapidly down my face as I remembered it all. Liam crawled across the limo and held me in his arms, rocking me gently as I sobbed into his shirt, until I passed out from emotional exhaustion.

....

When I woke up, it was because Liam was shaking me. Turns out, I had been out all the way to the airport, all through the 4 hour flight, and then we were now at Heathrow airport. I rubbed my eyes, still red raw from all the crying, and Liam grabbed my hand, helping me up from my seat and down the narrow corridors of the plane. Lou stood, mirror in one hand, with our bags waiting outside next to another limo. She turned the mirror towards me and I realized that I had been made up on the way here, and Liam held out a pack of breath mints towards me for my breath.

I gave Lou and hug and she whispered good luck in my ear, which caused me to pull away in confusion.

"Wait. What? Why? Aren't you coming with me?" I asked and she shook her head as another limo pulled up.

"Nope. Hasn't Liam explained yet?" She said, and I realized that he must have wanted to tell me earlier, and I turned to him.

"Lou, you are going to the studio on your own. Well, sort of. You are going to take a de tour around London first." Liam said, looking at me as if I should know what he means.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" I asked, and then it all clicked.

London. Detour. Scenic route. Houses. His house. Harry.

"Harry...." I said out loud, and Liam nodded.

"You two seriously need to talk before you get to the studio. And Abi being with you would have killed him. So, hasta la vista Lou!" Liam half shouted before running over to the other limo, leaving me no time to ask any other questions or protest.

Lou waved bye to me and got in before Liam, and I sighed before waving back, walking over to my own limo and sliding in. The driver pulled off straight away and I quickly checked distance times on my phone. 10 minutes to get there. 

I attempted to compose myself and think of what to say, but it was impossible. I nearly came up with a plan, when the driver came to a stop and I checked my phone. Suddenly I heard laughing, male laughs, his laugh. God how I had missed that sound. I was quickly pulled to my thoughts though, when the limo door slid open, and he swiftly got in and shut the door simultaneously with practised ease. 

Then he looked up and our eyes met. 

There was no turning back now....


	5. War of the ....Words?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo are finally in the same place, but how will Harry react?

I opened the door, still in a happy mood from my jokes with Nick, expecting to be the only one there. 

But of course, I would never be that lucky. It was empty for all but one person. And it was the person I wanted to see most, but also the same person that I wanted to see least.

That just left one question:

Why was there only us two in here, and why is he alone...?

Slowly, I clambered in and closed the door, not daring yet to make eye contact for a second time until I was firmly seated and stable. I slid onto the seat opposite him as the driver began to drive away, my eyes downcast into my lap all the time, the tension in the air so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

I did a quick calculation in my head. From here to the studio, it would take about half an hour, 40 minutes if the traffic was bad. So that's.... 1800-2400 seconds of this that I had to endure, and, with a quick glance at my watch, so far we had been in here about 60.... And neither of us had said a word yet.

I could practically feel his stare boring into me like a drill, watching me intently, almost trying to read my thoughts. I nearly dared to meet his glance again, but then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he had now looked away, staring out of the back window. Well, supposedly attempting to anyway, being as it was a black out screen for security purposes, meaning he was just trying to avoid me.

I went to get my phone out to text Nick, or do something that would take my mind off the looming, gorgeous, slender figure across from me. No. Stop. 

I can't be thinking those things about him anymore. He was now merely just my band mate. I wasn't even sure if I could even call him my friend anymore, and definitely not my best friend. He had made damn sure of that a year ago, when he....

Quickly, I let myself take a glance at him whilst he wasn't looking at me, and immediately I knew that I shouldn't have. He looked exactly like he did a year ago, but somehow he looked even better, even more amazing, even.... sexier than before, if I let my mind wander. His skin was a shade darker than it's usual tan colour, his lips were more pronounced, enhanced by the subtle liner that Lou had probably applied beforehand. His hair was a bit longer, and looked more like it did back in the X-Factor days, and I just wanted so badly to reach across and run my fingers through it, revel in its softness, fell close to him again. His top, striped as per his trademark look, clung to his stomach and outlined his abs, leaving nothing to the imagination, and the short sleeves revealed the many tattoos on his arms, and they didn't look any different up close to when I last saw them in person (the TV images always blurred them, not that I watched those tittle-tattle stories). And finally, there was his jeans. Those tight, red, soft three-quarters he loved to wear, showing off his thin, bony ankles and his wonderfully scripted "THE ROGUE" tattoo over the front of his otherwise bare ankles, the talking point of many fan girls "proof" videos, even though in fact it honestly was just the name of his old band as he had it done before he met me. 

Before I could make any more observations however, I got caught out when Louis suddenly turned to face me, and we finally locked eyes. His sea blue eyes bored deep into mine, staring directly into my thoughts, taking over them one by one. Relighting every emotion and memory of him within my mind, captivating me once again with that all familiar passionate look, still imprinted on my mind over a year later. 

I felt as if time and life itself had stopped. My breath caught in my throat. I was stuck between wanting to reach over and pull him into my arms, and sitting here waiting for him to make the first move. 

But then, within a split second, my choice was made for me....


	6. What Would You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is surprised to see Harry again, but what emotions will it bring back?

I attempted to compose myself and think of what to say, but it was impossible. I nearly came up with a plan, when the driver came to a stop and I checked my phone. Suddenly I heard laughing, male laughs, his laugh. God how I had missed that sound. I was quickly pulled to my thoughts though, when the limo door slid open, and he swiftly got in and shut the door simultaneously with practised ease. 

Then he looked up and our eyes met. 

There was no turning back now....

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, he looked so familiar but so different all at once. He went straight to the opposite side seat, his eyes permanently downcast after our brief interlude of contact. The limo began to move away from his house, but still he stared down, as if scared of looking up, like a small child with a strange adult.

Was that really the truth? Had I made it so he was scared of me? Afraid to say anything to me? Unable to talk to me normally?

Those thoughts circled my head as I looked at him, and tears began to form in my eyes. 

I took note through bleary eyes of his features, or what had changed or not about them, since they were all so familiar to me. His hair had grown longer, and today he had let it bounce free into its naturally curly style, swept over his face as if he was walking in wind. He was wearing a rather tight, practically see-thought white tee-shirt, which clung to his defined chest and highlighted all of his abs. Well, if he wasn't fit before, he's even better now. As per typical Harry style, he donned a super skinny pair of black jeans, which made his legs look like sticks, but also gave way to just how in shape he was, my mouth watering at the thought. Over his T-shirt, his brown jacket was slung over his shoulder, not fastened in the middle, and it matching his shoes, those lovely brown boots that were his favourite. 

I was torn between so many different emotions that I felt like screaming, and I forced myself to look away, instead opting to glance towards the back window. Guilt. Regret. Happiness. Lust. Want. Hurt. They were all coming to me, just for looking at him. Guilt for leaving him. Regret for saying the things I did and letting him go. Happiness at seeing him again and knowing that he was well. Lust for him with his even more toned body. Want for him to go and pull him into my arms again. Hurt because he wouldn't even look at me.

Well, technically, I was wrong about the last point, as I diverted my gaze slightly towards him, and noticed him also staring at me. I turned away again and let him look, being as I had been doing the same thing before. I quickly flicked my eyes back to the window, and kept in the self control not to look back yet. It was the least he deserved, especially if he didn't feel comfortable around me, a thought that hit me straight in the heart.

I allowed myself to remember why this was all happening. Me. I had made that stupid decision a year ago. I had let him go without putting up a fight. I hadn't stuck up for us, for him, like I should have. I did the thing we vowed we would never let happen. I let simplicity win. 

Tears began rolling down my face freely now, and I discreetly wiped my face, not wanting Harry to see me break down in front of him. Instead, I mustered up the courage to do it. I took a deep breath, and turned towards him, finally locking my eyes to his deep, emerald green ones. 

It was like a tidal wave had hit me full force. All our memories, all the past, and all the emotions that went with them, were pulled into the top of my mind, and it was just so overwhelming. In that moment, I realized that I should never had let him go, and that my whole thing with Abi was nothing compared to what I had with Harry.

I was torn between launching myself at him, not in a sexual way, but just to enclose him in my arms again, and sitting here like a statue, hoping that he would come to me. 

But then, suddenly, I didn't have to decide, because the choice was made for me....


	7. Bumps in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person P.O.V
> 
> The boys come together in a weird way, but can they forgive and forget?

Third person P.O.V

The limo suddenly went over a rather large speed bump with the front wheels, before the back end followed, causing the limo to jump up so much, both boys fell from their seats into the middle of the floor, lay next to eachother. 

At first, they attempted to sit up, but then another speed bump came along, causing Harry to roll into Louis, and they ended up lying against the edge of the seat, Harry practically on top of Louis.

"Sorry boys, that's it now" The driver shouted back, and now they were sure there were no more speed bumps, they took note of the interesting position they were in.

Quickly, Harry scrambled to get off of him, half because it was uncomfortable lying against the seat, and half because it would be awkward. Louis pulled himself up, dazzled by the events, and sat back against the seat, rubbing the back of his head that had whacked the floor at some point.

Harry noticed this, and his caring instincts automatically kicked in, all other things forgot for a moment.

"Lou, are you ok?" Harry asked, worry etched into the features of his face as he looked at Louis in a concerned manner.

"Erm, yes I think so. Just hit my head pretty hard on the second bump is all. Should be ok" Louis replied slowly, his eyes scrunching up as a pulse of pain went straight to the area, and he began to feel a little dizzy.

Harry noticed this and crawled over to him, pulling Louis' hand away from his head and lifting his hair up to look at it. All that was on his mind in that moment was making sure that Louis was ok, as he checked the area for anything. He ran his hand over the bump that had formed, noting that he had an egg on his head caused by the fall, and gently pressed in, causing Louis to gasp in pain.

"You've got a bump on your head. Nothing to serious, you don't feel dizzy or anything do you?" Harry asked, smoothing the hair down over the bump so you couldn't tell, and put his hands on Louis' shoulders. 

"A little bit dizzy, starting to feel better now though" Louis replied as he relaxed into his touch, whilst Harry began subconsciously massaging his shoulders, something he always did unknowingly when he was stressed. 

"Want to lie down?" Harry asked, still rubbing Louis' shoulders affectionately.

"Yeah, please" Louis said, and Harry nodded, before moving to lie down on the limo floor, as Louis then rested his head on his chest, the pain subsiding immediately, as if by magic.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just letting the events from the last few minutes settle down. Harry soothingly ran his hand thought Louis' hair, silently telling him he was there for him, and Louis leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as Harry's scent filled him again, making him relax straight away.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just content with eachother's company, the tension from before rolling off them in waves as the moments passed. Finally, Louis spoke, but it was only a whisper, as if he didn't want it to be heard.

"Thankyou Harry" Louis said, half hoping that Harry hadn't heard him, but by the way that Harry stop moving his hand told him he had, and he froze, in apprehension of Harry's response.

"I, erm, it's fine Lou. I'm just glad you are ok" Harry replied finally, as he resumed moving his hand in Louis' hair, more for his own comfort rather than Louis' this time though.

Then, Louis decided to do what he should've done months ago, whilst the confidence from Harry's reply was with him

"I'm sorry Harry. I never should've let you go." 

Harry's eyes began to well up in tears at Louis' sudden words. They were the words that he had wanted to hear so badly for the last year, and the feeling of finally hearing them was overwhelming. He looked down at Louis as Louis turned to face him, and he smiled briefly, not knowing exactly what to say. 

But then, everything came back to him. Louis with Abi. Louis kissing Abi. Louis and her. It reminded him of why Louis was saying sorry. Because he had choose her over him. And yet here he was, lying on Harry's chest, as if she never existed. He wanted to push him off, but remembered his head, so he took a deep breath, trying to put what his actions would be into words just as powerful.

"But you did. You choose her over me. God, you didn't even come after me when I walked out that door in tears. You didn't say anything when they were calling me deluded for every thinking you loved me. You walked away when I asked for you help. And now a year later, you finally realize you made the wrong decision. Don't you think its maybe a year too late?"

Harry's words were spoke with such emotion behind them that it made Louis wince. His voice had become monotonous, but the pain, the hurt behind the words was evident, and Louis started crying as the truth finally hit him.

"Harry, I know. I was a fool. I took the cowards way out. Watching you walk away that day was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and yes, I should've come running after you when you walked out. I should've said something when the reporters were prying. I should've come to you when you needed help. I've lived a lie for the past year, and I've hated it. So yes, Harry, I know it's a year too late. I know that this should never have happened. But you have to see that I'm sorry babe. You have to know that I still love you" 

The limo fell silent again when Louis finished speaking, his words hanging in the air on threads as they both processed the situation. Louis hoping that Harry would understand, Harry hoping that Louis really meant what he was saying. Slowly, Harry began to sit up, resting his back against the seat, before pulling Louis gently onto his lap, letting his head rest against his shoulder. Louis buried his face in Harry's neck as Harry encircled his arms around him, pulling him tight to him and silently wishing that this day had come sooner, or that he had been able to do this everyday. 

Louis blinked against Harry's neck, his long eyelashes brushing the skin, causing Harry to giggle as it tickled him. Harry looked down at Louis with a watery smile, and in that moment, it was perfect. 

"I still love you too Lou. I never stopped loving you" Harry whispered back, and Louis smiled in relief, before doing the thing he had wanted to do ever since Harry got into the car.

Louis snaked his arms around Harry neck and slammed their lips together with a fiery passion. Fireworks went off behind their eyes as they battled for dominance, acting as if they had never even been apart. Louis moved to straddle Harry without breaking the kiss and pushed him back against the seat, exploring his mouth with such passion, re-counting every taste and touch to memory again, not that he had even forgotten. Harry balled his hands into Louis' T-shirt, pulling him impossibly closer, not wanting to spare an inch between them.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice that the limo had stopped, the driver had got out, and the door had been opened.

Until the flurry of gasp's, laugh's screams, and shouts entered the limo, and one particular comment caused them to fly out of their dream land within each other, and come back to the harsh reality.

"Louis? You're cheating on me? WITH A GUY?".....


	8. Words That Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation for a year gone is presented again, and Harry is scared...

They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice that the limo had stopped, the driver had got out, and the door had been opened.

Until the flurry of gasp's, laugh's screams, and shouts entered the limo, and one particular comment caused them to fly out of their dream land within each other, and come back to the harsh reality.

"Louis? You're cheating on me? WITH A GUY?".....

As soon as I heard that voice, I flinched back away from Louis, as Louis jumped back away from me as well. We weren't touching at all, as if the last few minutes had all just been an amazing dream, and now I had woken up to reality again. Louis gulped audibly next to me, and Abi stared at me with a look that could kill. I knew it was too good to last.

Louis just sat there next to me, flicking his eyes between the two of us, not dissimilar to the last time I saw him a year ago. I couldn't help the worrying nagging that this was going to be a repeat of last time and that he would just ditch me again, but this time I had a feeling it would be worse. Because this time, there was nowhere to hide. We were going to be in the studio for the next 4 weeks recording, and then we would be on tour again 2 weeks after that. But being as she had been shipped over, I had a feeling that it was going to be hard whichever way he choose.

I noticed the other boys lingering by the door, looking at Louis and me sympathetically, as if they knew what was coming. Dani and Perrie were out there as well, whilst Niall stood with Paul behind Abi. Abi, who was now red in the face with rage, probably because of the fact she had just caught her boyfriend cheating on her, but maybe because he was sat there, refusing to meet her eyes, staying silent. 

I wanted to reach over and pull him into my arms like he had been moments before, hold him close and tell him not to worry, that everything was going to be ok. But I couldn't. One, because it would probably make the Abi situation even worse, and two because, honestly, I couldn't even convince myself that things would work out, and Louis had always been able to read me like an open book.

The silence continued for a few minutes longer, and Louis began to shake, as I noticed the tears begin to roll down his face and drip onto his trousers. I began to inch over towards him, unable to just let him sit there alone, but Abi shot me such a venomous look, it made me cower away like a snail in its shell. Niall noticed the movement, and nodded towards me, before tapping Abi on the arm.

"Hey, Abi, look. Why don't we take this inside?" He said calmly, causing Louis to peek up from his curled, frightening position to see her reply.

Abi grunted, before pushing past abruptly and storming off to the building, barging past the boys and slamming the door behind her. 

Everybody outside simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief, and Louis automatically uncurled himself, before surprising everyone by launching himself into my arms, burying his face in my neck once again and breaking down into a flood of tears, gripping onto my shirt like it was his life aid. I tightly wrapped my arms around him, rubbing soothing circles onto his back, whilst the boys watched us with small smiles from outside the vehicle, no intention of going into the studio yet.

However, it turns out that we weren't actually at the studio yet, as I believe Abi must have found out, after she stormed into a random building, which actually happened to be a Methodist church. She ran out of the building in a fit of rage, stopping in front of the still open limo door, expecting to see Louis still sat in the opening. Luckily for us, Liam, Zayn and Niall all pushed past her and clambered in, surrounding us with protection before she realized where Louis actually was. Louis registered her presence, and after at first debating whether to get off me again or not, he instead clung tighter to me, and even though it probably wasn't fair to be thinking it, I felt a sense of victory at last, knowing that he had chosen to stay with me, despite the problems and arguments it would cause. 

As the boys were blocking my view of the door in order to hide Louis, I couldn't see exactly what was going on, however unfortunately, they didn't stop the argument outside filtering into the car.

"Where the hell is Louis?"

"Look, Abi, just calm down, let me explain"

"Explain what? You knew about this? You knew about him and.... THAT guy?"

"Love, just stop a moment"

"No! I won't stop! I've just caught my bloody boyfriend, who I will have been with for a YEAR tomorrow, snogging the face off of someone else. After I walked out of the shower and found that he'd disappeared this morning without even a good bye. And to top it all off, he's not just cheating on me. He's committing a sin!"

At that comment, everyone fell silent, and Louis cringed and curled up tighter into me. 

"What did you just say Abi?" I heard Dani ask, as Liam put a hand on each of our shoulders as we waited for her response.

"What? Which part?" She replied, as we felt Liam's hand tighten on us.

"The sin part" Niall replied, and we heard her laugh at that.

"I can't see why you've all tensed up at that. I said, that he's committing a sin. He's snogging a guy! Don't any of you think that's revolting?!" 

Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement, a few screams, and the limo door slammed violently. Louis clung to me tightly through it all, and I buried my face in his hair, letting his familiar scent calm me down admist the hectic events around us. Before we knew it, the car had began to move, and the boys parted, sitting on the seats around us, and revealing a disheveled Perrie and Dani before us.

I decided to speak up, wanting to know what had gone on, when I remembered that Abi wasn't in the car. But before I could say a word, it was as if Zayn had read my mind, and he began to re-count the event as Perrie crawled over to sit on his lap.

"Well, after Abi said... what she said... Dani launched at her and grabbed her hair, whilst Perrie slapped her. Paul at first just stood there and watched, laughing, but then Abi screamed, so he grabbed hold of Abi and held her back whilst Dani and Perrie got in the car. Then Liam here called her a low life hypocrite, and Dani then slammed the door in her face. Then Paul told the driver to take us to the studio, and he's sorting Abi out, somewhere away from us."

 

Louis' crying began to stop as Zayn told the story, and I swear he even laughed at some of it. He relaxed in my arms, and turned his head to face me. 

"I don't even know why I ever liked her. Turns out she's a right jerk" Louis said, and I laughed, before rubbing our noses together lovingly.

"You chose the right person this time Lou" Liam said, and Louis turned to face him, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I don't think I could even leave him again" Louis replied, and my heart swelled, knowing that I finally had him. 

The rest of the ride to the studio, which as it turns out, was about 30 miles away, was spent with small talk between us, well, apart from me and Louis, as I think we had all mutually decided that it would be best just to leave it out, which I think we were both happy with. Turns out Liam and Dani are now engaged (happened some time last week), and are planning to get married after the tour, Zayn and Perrie are expecting again, and they have brought a house in Florida, so we might be taking a month break within the tour so they can be together for the birth (as Perrie is also touring for the next 5 months, and her and Zayn are going to be splitting childcare between them when we go on tour), and Niall, well, he's just been normal eccentric Niall!

Finally, the topic of conversation turned to me and Louis, and I couldn't help but smile. 

"So then guys, you two back together now then?" Liam smiled, ruffling Louis' hair as he smacked his hand away playfully.

I went to reply, but Louis beat me to it, taking my hand in his as he spoke.

"Well, if I wasn't certain before ... that outburst, I am now. Guys, I admit freely that I made a massive mistake a year ago, and now that I have the chance to fix it, I'm not giving it up. Harry, I know that I can never apologize enough to cover what I did, but if you will accept me, would you possibly... marry me?"

Everybody gasped at the last words, and it took me a few moments to process them, as Louis clambered off my lap and knelt down on one knee, before producing a small blue box from his coat pocket and holding it out to me, flicking the box open with his thumb. It was a plain silver band, with engraving inside, and I reached forward to pick it up, before reading the inscription.

"To Harry, I love you, always. Lou xxxx"

I was speechless, and so were the other boys. I wanted to say yes, but my mouth had apparently stopped working, and I just sat there with my mouth hanging open in shock.

"I... I've had it in my pocket for 18 months, but I never found the right time to do it. I never ever wanted her, I only ever wanted you. And I would be absolutely honoured to be your fiance, if you will take me, which I understand if you don't because of..."

I cut off Louis' rambling with a kiss, lunging forward and smashing my lips to his, not wanting to even let him think about me saying no. He moved with me, before I pulled away and held his face between my hands.

"Yes, yes. A million times yes" I said, and everybody cheered, as Louis kissed me again, before sliding the ring onto my finger. 

The others began to clap, patting us both on the back, before Louis took my hand, and kissed my ring, whispering mine into my ear.

However, as always our happiness was short-lived, when Louis' phone beeped loudly in his pocket, and he pulled it out, revealing a tweet with him mentioned in it.

@AbiGates - To all my lovely 6.4 million followers, just to tell you @Louis_Tomlinson is a cheating slag, oh and to top it off, he likes men as well. #wrong

As we all read the message, my phone also beeped in time with a second beep from Louis', and I pulled it swifly from my pocket. Mine was also a Twitter mention from her.

@AbiGates - Oh, and just so you all know, @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson are in a relationship. Thought they were meant to be role models. #disgusting

Finally, Louis' text tone went off, and it popped up with a message from her.

Abi - You shouldn't have messed with me Louis. I will make your life living hell. Oh wait, sorry. It's started. 

Would we be strong enough to be able to survive what was to come?


	9. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is faced with the decision of choosing a side yet again, but which one will he pick?

They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice that the limo had stopped, the driver had got out, and the door had been opened.

Until the flurry of gasp's, laugh's screams, and shouts entered the limo, and one particular comment caused them to fly out of their dream land within each other, and come back to the harsh reality.

"Louis? You're cheating on me? WITH A GUY?".....

The familiar sounds of her voice rang through the car, bouncing off the walls like a bullet, all headed straight towards me. Upon reflex and instinct, I jumped out of Harry's grasp, and sat back against the seat, as I noticed he had done so too. We were both still panting from our heavy make out session, but I couldn't allow myself to think about that right now. As unfortunately reality and life had got in the way once more, and my now fuming girlfriend was stood right in front of me, and honestly, if looks could kill, I would now be dead a million times over.

I gulped, swallowing the bile which had risen up my throat due to the nerves of the situation. Usually, whenever I got like this, I would immediately jump into Harry's arms and it would instantly calm me, and although it would do wonders for my nerves in this situation, I had a feeling that Abi really wouldn't be too impressed, even if it was helping my health and well-being. 

I looked up and flickered my gazes between Abi and Harry, and unfortunately, it all seemed far too similar and like a case of dejavu for my liking. This is exactly how it had been a year ago, apart from the fact then, we were stood in a studio in London, rather than outside London's most famous Methodist church in a limo. It was the same choice all over again, him or her. But for some reason, I already knew what my choice was going to be, even though I might have been afraid to say it out loud.

As the intense staring match continued, I shifting very slightly towards Harry, and some of my nerves vanished immediately, as if he had some special calming powers. I noted all the boys, and the girls (Dani and Perrie), watched our little showdown intently, smiling weakly in sympathy at us. I risked a sneaky glance towards Niall, who was most in my line of view, and we began a silent conversation, which would hopefully help get us out of this quicker.

Niall winked slightly, and quickly shifted his gaze towards Harry before looking back at me. "Choose Harry" was what he was saying.

In reply, I sent him a small smile, before moving my gaze towards Ava, and looking up at the sky, before looking back at Niall "Get rid of her please?"

Niall nodded quickly, before making a sad face towards me. "Act scared and upset". 

That was the end of our silent conversation, and he sent a quick glance towards Liam and Zayn. When he looked back, I started my act. 

All I had to do was close my eyes and picture last year. Visualize the day I walked away from Harry, and everything just came naturally to me. I may have decided to do it, but my actions after my decision were all real, because my emotions about that day were so strong, I could never stop. 

As I let my emotions take over, my eyes welled up with tears, and I began to shake from the force of the memory. My tears began to fall soon after, and then I was long gone, and any trace of acting had subsided. They were reals tears, real emotions, and I was unable to stop them.

I heard shuffling beside me, obviously from Harry, and I nearly leaned over to him. But then he stopped moving, not that I knew why, and I began to cry even more, wondering if Harry would take me back again. 

I heard Niall talking, obviously going ahead with out plan. He said something like "Abi, let's take this inside" and I glanced up slightly through my tear-glazed eyes to see her response.

As in a moody girl character, which she frequently showed, she huffed, before storming off inside the church, which I think she thought was a studio, and I nearly laughed, thinking what a shock she would have.

The air around me automatically became a lot more relaxed, and everyone, including me, let out a breath they had been holding, and I uncurled myself from my position, firstly because I no longer needed to be scared, and secondly because I was getting cramp. Then, I did the thing I had been longing to do ever since Abi arrived.

I took one look at Harry beside me, and threw myself into his arms unceremoniously, wrapping my arms around him like he was my life saver and burying my face in his neck like earlier. I felt so happy and safe to be in his arms that I broke down in tears again as a flood of happy emotion came over me, and he reacted straight away, wrapping his arms around me like a vice, and rubbing my back soothingly in order to try and calm me, which worked wonders. 

After a few minutes, or seconds, of bliss, I had managed to calm down, when there was a loud bang, and a slam of a door. Ah... she figured it out! I nearly laughed again, before there was a flurry of movement around me and Harry, and the sound of high heels clicking loudly on the concrete, signalling Abi's angry stomp back to the car. 

In Harry's arms, I suddenly felt like I had a lot more confidence, and I loosened my grip on Harry to turn around and tell her where to get lost to. But my nerves drowned the confidence as soon as it arrived, and I cowered back into Harry, gripping tighter to him, as if I would lose him to her if I let go.

After that, I didn't register anything that was going on until one particular comment did register loud and crystal clear through my ears. It was spoken in a venomous voice by a very familiar female, and I immediately cringed and curled tighter into Harry as I heard it.

"He's committing a sin."

The rest of it was a blur, and I continued to keep my death grip on Harry, until the limo door slammed so hard, it shook the whole vehicle, and I heard the heavy panting of Dani and Perrie in the car. Then, the car began to move, and there was a scurry of movement around us again, and I peeked through a slit in my eyes to see the boys with Perrie and Dani sat around the two of us. 

Zayn then began to retell the events of the past few minutes to us, as I then realized Harry wouldn't have seen it all either, and even though I only caught snippets of it, the bits I did hear made me relax, and the slapping part made me laugh.

"Perrie...slapped her...Paul...laughing...Liam... hypocrite...slammed door in her face... Paul...Abi...away from us..."

By the end of it, I was vaguely happy, and very relieved, and I lifted my head from my position in Harry's neck to look up at Harry.

"I don't know why I ever liked her. Turn's out she's a right jerk" I said to him, to which he laughed at, before leaning down and rubbing our noses together.

"You chose the right person this time Lou" I heard Liam say from behind me, and I turned to face him, smiling at him in agreement, before looking back at Harry.

"Yeah, I don't think I could ever leave him again" I replied, and Harry smiled idly at me, his dimples showing, and I nearly cried with happiness at seeing him happy again.

The rest of the ride, the boys just re-counted their recent tales and announcements, whilst me and Harry sat and listened, content in eachother arms at being together again. Liam and Dani's engagement, Zerrie's 2nd child, and Niall telling funny stories.

After about 20 minutes of this, the conversation inevitably turned to me and Harry, and I felt in my pocket for something. I knew what I had to do. 

Liam started it off with "So then guys, you two back together then now?"

Harry began to move his lips to reply, but I decided to take me chance while I had it, and grabbed his hand, effectively shutting him up, before choosing my words wisely, and beginning my speech. 

"Well, if I wasn't certain before... that outburst, I am now. Guys, I freely admit that I made a massive mistake last year, and now that I have the chance to fix it, I'm not giving up. Harry, I know that I can never apologize enough to cover and make up for what I did, but I you will accept me, would you possibly.... marry me?"

My last two words made everyone gasp in shock, and I was even shocked myself that I had actually said it, but pushing my worried to the side, I slid from Harry's lap, and got down on one knee before him, before pulling out the blue suede box from my coat pocket which had been in there since Valentine's Day last year, when the press had interrupted our date and made me too scared to do it, and held it out towards him, flicking it open with my thumb (like I had practised many times before).

Harry reached forward to pick up the silver band I had produced, reading the inscription I had chosen to put inside it. He gazed at it in awe, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, trying to speak. By gosh, he was adorable. I decided to let him be in awe for a while longer, and spoke up, hoping to explain myself.

"I... I've had it in my pocket for 18 months, but I never found the right time to do it. I never wanted her, I only ever wanted you. And I would be absolutely honoured to be your fiance, if you will take me, which I understand if you don't because of..."

I wanted to carry on speaking, but I was cut short by a pair of familiar soft plump lips pressing themselves to mine, effectively cutting off my speech and making me lose all coherent thoughts for a second. I began to move with him, but he pulled away, instead cupping my face between his large hands.

"Yes, yes. A million times yes" Harry said, and everyone cheered around us, as I took the ring from him and slid it onto his finger. 

Everyone began to clap, and I raised his now ringed hand to my lips, kissing the ring, before leaning towards him and whispering "mine" into his ear.

However, just as I was about to re-position myself in Harry's lip, my phone went off in my back pocket, and I pulled it out, thinking the press had caught wind already. But no. In fact, it was something even worse. A tweet mention. From Abi. 

@AbiGates - To all my lovely 6.4 million followers, just to tell you @Louis_Tomlinson is a cheating slag, oh and to top it off, he likes men as well. #wrong

I was shocked to say the least, but before I could vent my rage back with a reply, mine and Harry's phones both chimed at the same time, with yet another Twitter mention.

@AbiGates - Oh, and just so you all know, @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson are in a relationship. Thought they were meant to be role models. #disgusting.

I saw Harry's face, awash with shock and upset, but before I could say anything, I had a text come through, from her again.

Abi - You shouldn't have messed with me Louis. I will make your life living hell. Oh wait, sorry, It's started.

I had no idea what she meant, but I did know one thing for sure. I wasn't ever going to let Harry go again, even if I had to go through hell and back.


End file.
